Abandon Hope
by KataangAbandonHope
Summary: Aang has died,and Katara is in horrible greif. This is the trials of Aang's death and the Aang's spirt coming to her. So sad. My first fanfic, and it's not very good, but please give it a chance anyway! RR!
1. Chapter 1

Abandon Hope

Katara's eyes flooded with tears as a rush of memories came back

to her. Aang's bright face shone with pain and pride as he won the war

against Ozai. Then in happiness he died. He fell over in pain as a sharp

intake of breath showed that he wasnt ok. He kneeled over in hurt, as he

whispered to her " I love you Katara". Before she could even reply, he

was gone. But a small smile broke over her face as she remembered

he had died with a grin, knowing he had completed his two greatest

missions in life, saving the world and telling Katara he loved her.

Although as she cried tears of greif she could have sworn she heard

Aang's sweet boyish voice whisper softly in a melody "Listen to your

when he's calling for you, listen to your heart, there's nothing else you

can do" She fainted in sorrow as fast as Aang had died in love and

happiness.

R+R please! I know I sound kinda (haha, majorly) depressed, but I'm

actaully pretty happy go lucky, I love ATLA, and this is my first fanfic

so dont hold back on critizim! Thank you very much, and go Kataang!


	2. Chapter 2

Suffering. Sadly, that's all Katara had known these days. With Aang gone her life was miserable. Unbearable almost. But sometimes almost faintly she could hear him. She believed Aang was out there somewhere in the world. Whether this world or another she knew not.

Katara felt the sweet wind flowing through her hair. Air. Aang's element. Tears flowed down her face, the color of silver. She was flying on Appa, trying to find the new Avatar, to teach him or her what she had taught Aang. Tragedy, bending, and most importantly love.

One again she could feel something, a otherworldly force. But it didn't matter now. Nothing did. A huge, silent, wispy cloud passed over. For a moment she could see Aang, but she was still feeing sorry for herself.

"Katara." A voice softly said from behind her.

"Aang?" She cried out and turned around.

He didn't speak, but gently outstretched his arms. She ran over and let herself fall into the cloud. One last embrace. And then it was gone. Katara burst out into tears again, and thought of the cloud. Air and Water mixed together. It was meant to be that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara slowly guided the reins of Appa down to the Southern Air Temple. She struggled to move. In her hand she clutched two necklaces. One was her own blue engagement necklace with the water tribe symbol on it. The other she held to her heart in love. The other was a light tan with three delicatly carved swirls on it. One it was carved three words that melted her heart, and brought tears to her, everytime she thought of them, even when she was dreaming. "I love you."

She moved, even though it killed her. With every step, a different pain hit her body. Tragedy, hurt, and most importantly Aang's love. She stepped up to up a small statue, which had mysteriously appeared since she was last there. It was Aang. She carefully went up to the statue, and hugged it tenderly. She then placed her water tribe necklace around Aang's neck. Her heart cried and broke while it beat softly. She held on to the other necklace, and placed it softly on Aang's neck also. She had it made right after Aang had died. Embedded in the necklace was Aang's ashes, and carved on it was the three words that would haunt her eternally. She thought about them again. "I love you."

Katara felt a shiver run down her spine, and glanced at the statue's hand. Aang's hand held one perfect rose. She soflty took the rose out of his hand. It was ruby red, and was silky and felt like satin. She looked at one small detail, and dropped the rose instantly. On the rose was tiny scorch marks, that formed three words that made Katara faint. "I love you."

Hey guys! To answer your questions, yes I did move to Wisconsin and still am in Wisconsin. But I got a new laptop for Christmas! Sorry for not telling this sooner, but I put this in my other fanfic, "Uncle Iroh's Guide to Charming the Ladies." So I'll try to update this about every 2 to 3 weeks, since our Christmas break is coming to and end soon, and please R+R!


	4. Chapter 4

Katara took Appa down onto the high jagged wall of the Northern Water Tribe. The once beautiful and strong Noth Pole she had known was gone. She knew that there was only a few Water Tribe people left, but she had to find the next Avatar, which was supposed to be born into the Water Nation.

She slowly slid off Appa, and gazed around. The delicate smooth ice was black and burned form an attack years before that killed so many brave water benders. She walked through the cold rubble, and made her way to the spirt oasis. She was instantly flooded with tears and more importantly, memories. Yue sacrificing her young life to save her people. Aang going the Avatar state, and saving the water benders and restoring balence.

She came to the glimmering pond, and knelt down beside it. Tui and La circled each other in eternal balence, just like love. The sacred fish had died that night, yet had brought back to life by a sacrifice. Why couldn't her and Aang's love been like that?

Suddenly, she heard a wail that sounded like it was coming from a small child. She looked up from the oddly glowing Tui and La and saw a child that looked to be about 5. The child sniffed and looked up at her. She wailed again and timidly came over to Katara. Even though the young girl was certainly Water Tribe, she had huge, loving, gray eyes. Just like Aang's. Even though Katara had never saw, nor spoke to the girl before, the child said one word to her, "Katara?"

She looked upon the face of the new Avatar, and replied, "Aang?" The girl was confused but leapt into Katara's oustretched arms. Katara hugged the child to her heart, and felt the huge whole in her heart mend a little. No, she didn't have Aang back, but a new love was forming, and she felt as thhough she had her old friend back.

Katara remembered what Aang had learned from Guru Pathik and later told her. You have indeed felt a great loss. But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us. When someone you love dies, their love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love. Katara knew who this new love was, and she was standing right in front of her.

Wow, man that's freakin' long! Sorry but I've had writer's block for so long. Please R and R, and I'll try to update again soon!


End file.
